Freaky Math Girl
by rebelde girl
Summary: When Gabriella and Sharpay decide to experiment, they find love in each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I DON'T Own High School Musical, ok? 

"Ok,how much is that?" Asked Troy.

"About 40 bucks." Said Chad.

"Divided by five,is..8 secs,damn." Said Troy.

Every Friday after school,Troy,Chad,Jason,Zeke,and a few other guys would get together the money they could,because Sharpay and Gabriella were trying to get money for tickets to some concert,and in order to raise money,they would charge the guy,and do things to each other,like kissing,licking,flashing,spanking,like 50 bucks means 10 secs of spanking,every 5 bucks would equal a second kissing,and if they got at least fifty,they could film it,and they would show tongue.

Today they gathered up about eighty bucks,they were hoping for a little spanking,and kissing.

''So how much you think we'll make today?" Asked Sharpay as her Gabriella walked into the old gym.

"I don't know,but a two hundred and eighty dollars and we can ger those front row seats." Said Gabriella.

You see thet were'nt lesbians,they just really wanted to go to this concert,and how easy is to kiss and fool around with another girl to make money.

They giggled as they stepped in the old gym,they were the only ones there.

"Does my hair look ok?" Gabriella asked.

"It looks fine." Said Sharpay,putting on lip gloss.

Gabriella leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno,practice." Said Gabriella.

"But we've been doing this for three weeks now." Said Sharpay.

"I know,maybe I just like your taste." Said Gabriella.

"Gabbi,are you...bi?" Asked Sharpay.

"I dunno,I never really thought about it before,I do like kissing you...alot." She said.

"Well I like kissing you." Said Sharpay.

"Why do we do this?" Asked Gabriella.

"Do what?" Asked Sharpay.

"Kiss each other for money,I mean,does'nt that sort of make us whores?" She asked.

"Well...no,whores have sex for money,we just kiss." Said Sharpay.

"Sex,thats funny." Said Gabriella.

"What's so funny about it?" Asked Sharpay.

"I've never done it before." She said.

"Me neither." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella took Sharpays hand in hers and said,"You know,my moms not home untill six every night,there's a first time for everything."

"Do you mean we should..." Said Sharpay.

"We could just try it,I mean if we can kiss,and slap each others asses in front of a gang of horny teenage boys." Said Gabriella.

"I guess so,speaking of,what about today?" Asked Sharpay.

"I have an idea." Said Gabriella."Would you be scared to get naked in front of them?"

"Not really." Said Sharpay.

"Well,do you think they would pay three hundred bucks to see us eat each other out?" Asked Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled,and bit her bottom lip.

"I think they could manage." She said.

"See,so all we have to do is go to my house and practice." She said.

They left the boys a note,and walked to Gabriella' house.

They unlocked the door and went up to her room.

"So..." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmmm,wait wait." Said Sharpay.

"What?" Asked Gabriella.

Sharpay took her shoes and socks off.

Gabriella did the same.

"I'm kind of scared." Said Sharpay.

"Don't be." Said Gabriella,putting her hand on her knee.

"I...I just,what if I mess up?" She said.

"You won't even if you don't,I'm not going to be mad." Said Gabriella,running her hand up Sharpays thigh.

Sharpay giggled a little.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine." Said Gabriella,unbuttoning Sharpays tight jeans.

"I'm sure we will." Said Sharpay kissing Gabriella.

Gabriella swirled her tougue in with Sharpays.

It was a matter of seconds before Sharpay was in her panties,her shirts was still on though.

Gabriella removed her shirt,revealing her black bra.

"God your hot." Said Sharpay,leaning her back and kissing her roughly.

Sharpays hand found its way down her Gabriella face to her bra,she began unbuttoning her bra.

She undid one hook,but her hand moved from her bra,down her stomach,to her pants.

She slid her hand down her pants.

Gabriella moaned.

"Yeah...you like that don't you?" Said Sharpay,kissing Gabriella's neck,her hand running up and down Gabriella's pussy.

"Don't...don't stop." Said Gabriella,starting to sweat.

Sharpay was licking Gabriella's neck.

She slid her fingers into Gabriella's heated pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...mmmmmm." Sharpay cut of Gabriella's moan by kissing her.

Sharpays fingers rubbed across Gabriella's clit.

She pulled them out,and undid her pants.

"Oh,why'd you stop?" Asked Gabriella.

"I want to see your body." Said Sharpay,pulling off Gabriella's pants,and her bra,Sharpay doing the same.

Both girls were standing in the middle of the room,their bodys both sweating,their stomachs,breast brushing against each other,wearing only their panties.

"I think I love you." Sharpay whispered,about an inch away from Gabriella's face.

"I want you to make love to me,every day." Gabriella whispered back,stcking her tongue out.

Sharpay licked it with hers and said,"Oh God Gabbi,let's fuck now right now,I want you inside of me,I want you to do anything you want."

They began to kiss roughly,they ended up on the bed.

"Touch me." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella took Sharpays perky nipple into her mouth,her hand finding it's way down Sharpay's sticky panties,her fingers going directly into Sharpays cunt.

"OHHHH,MY GOD!" Sharpay moaned.

Gabriella slid down,and pulled off her panties,she rolled Sharpay over,and pulled Sharpay's panties off.

"God I love your ass." Said Gabriella,bending over and kissing it.

Gabriella spread Shar's ass and licked her.

"OHHHHH,this is new." She said panting.

"I know." Said Gabriella,pulling Sharpay up,so her body was up against Gabriella's.

Gabriella slid a finger inside of Sharpay.

"You want more?" She whispered.

"Y...yes." Said Sharpay,her eyes closed,her hair sticking to her forehead,Gabriella pushed herself into Sharpays ass.

"I want you to do me,then we can finish with 69." Said Gabriella.

"Ok." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella layed back,and Sharpay put Gabriella's legs over her shoulders.

She began to lap away at her cunt.

"OHHHH,GOD." Gabriella moaned.

Sharpay forced a tip inside.

"GOOOOOD." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay sucked as hard as she could,causing Gabriella to buck her hips upward very hard.

"Is that enough?" Asked Sharpay.

"Don't stop." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay shoved three fingers into her.

"OHHH,FUCK." Said Gabriella.

"Am I hurting you?" Asked Sharpay.

"No...I'm about to...cum." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay leaned in and kissed her softly as she came all over her fingers.

Sharpay kissed her fore head as she lay there panting.

"Do you need to rest?" Asked Sharpay,tracing her finger around Gabriella's nipple.

"No...no,one more time." Said Gabriella.

"Ok,let's finish." Said Sharpay,crawling towards Gabriellas cunt.

She dropped her cunt in Gabriella's face and she started sucking and licking.

"Ohhhh,your so good." Said Sharpay,basically sitting on Gabriella's face.

Gabriella's expert tougue had Sharpay screaming in seconds.

Both girls collapsed on the bed next to each other,the smell of sex filled the air.

"Go to sleep." Said Sharpay,kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Ok." Gabriella whispered.

Both girls were still naked,and sweaty,but no matter,Gabriella was way to tired to get up and shower,but it was ok.

Gabriella was sound asleep in seconds.

Sharpay smiled at the sight of her sleeping princess.

She leaned in and softly pecked her on the lips,she got dressed and went home,she called Zeke and gave him the bad news,and told him they were through,she did'nt need him,she had the freaky math girl...her new princess,Gabriella.

End.


End file.
